Like sons to us
by EurekxMisora
Summary: Just a squeal one shot to Heart Pirates junior members. Shachi and Penguin were upset that even after 9 years, their still single. They planned to start a family but life has other plans for them. Instead of ladies, they each got very troublesome juniors on their own.


**Just a squeal one shot to Heart Pirates junior members.**

**It's just that I feel like there aren't enough Shachi and Penguin tales so I help them by giving a little love.**

**This takes place 9 years after the story line. So from their 20s, their in their 30s now. It's just about how the trio met their juniors.**

**Shachi is narrating by the way.**

**I do not own One Piece as it belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

The heart submarine is at least 9 years old and yet it still looks the same since we first gone on board.

The submarine feels a lot empty now. Everyone went separate ways. Only Penguin, Bepo, me and of course captain are the only ones left.

Now, we're currently dropping Jean Bart to _San Faldo_, the city he left his family in. It's near Water 7 and as you know, it has the sea train tracks around that part of the ocean. But with the submarine, we can just go underneath the tracks and avoid the train altogether.

We landed near the port where the sea train stops at, Bepo asked Bart if that's really the place but he said that it's really the place.

As he step out of the sub, he bowed down to captain and shouted his thanks for the years together and the fact that he freed him from slavery as well.

Captain was being all cool as usual but it was obvious that he not really caring about much right now. As his main priority is to look for his runway member.

Bart suggest that we look around the city since there was no way that she could enter the new world by herself and there's a chance that she might be here. Plus we can stock up medical supplies.

We manage to persuade captain to wander around the city for a few days since it's known as 'The Carnival City' and there's so much to do unlike being in a cramp submarine.

Nowadays, he won't even bother to object since he knew that we would just defy him even if he says no. Or, he could be upset that he couldn't find his daughter. Not surprising, it's already been 6 months.

* * *

We separate into 3 different groups. Jean Bart went to hang out with his old friends and family there, captain was wandering around town to who knows where, probably asking if they've seen Beth. While the 3 of us were wandering around town mostly shopping, and of course asking around for the missing Beth. Captain's radar eyes are really scary...

As we wandered around, I suddenly sighed to myself.

"Even after all these years, we're still virgins..."

"Don't remind me..." Penguin joined the depression as well, "We're already in our 30's and we still don't even have a date..."

"I wish there were female polar bears..."

"Enough already!"

We shouted at Bepo who was being dumb again.

"I'm sorry..."

We tried to cheer each other up by behaving like idiots.

After a few shopping sprees, we accidentally went into the backstreets of the city. As we glanced around the streets, we came at the wrong time as there was a gang fight.

There were 2 gangs, one of them had at least 5 men wearing similar biker leather jackets with a symbol of a cross out peace sign. They were all ganging up on the other gang with only 2 members.

The one on the left has a dark complexion like captain's, he also has short blond hair plus yellow shades. He was wearing a green baggy fleece jacket with a grey singlet with black leopard patterns on it. Brown jeans and orange and black checker sneakers to complete the set.

The other one on the right has pale complexion, his hair was long, silver with blue highlights. It wasn't covered even though he was wearing a hat, it was a light blue sports visor hat after all. He wore a blue fleece jacket with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. Grey jeans and black checker sneakers for the bottom. He's holding a long fishing spear though.

They both looked badly beaten, and their jackets were slanting from their shoulders which was how I know that they were wearing singlet and short sleeve shirt. _(Did you really think I was such a pervert?)_ And their eyes couldn't be shown like ours.

Anyway, the bigger gang charged towards them. Bepo tried to help them but was stopped by Penguin as we have no right to determine who was the one at right there.

And boy Penguin made the right decision. The 2 teens were really violent. The tan one uses his fist like as if they were made of stones, while the other one uses his spear to fight. It may look flimsy and weak but it's actually very durable when he uses it. Plus it took me a while to realise that the sharp point was actually a fake.

After they finished beating the hell of their opponents, the blue kid threw his spear at us like a javelin!

It almost hit Bepo if he haven't jumped into my arms which made me collapsed. As I adjust myself, the 2 teens glared at us coldly which made Bepo apologise for no reasons again.

They were a bit stunned at first but it wasn't long until they collapsed from the injuries earlier. And much it was a pain in the ass, but since we're 'nice people', we took them to treatment.

* * *

They woke up around dinner time as they were covered in bandages.

But their first reactions were getting ready to punch someone whoever comes nearby. And believe me, I had my nose repaired for that.

They didn't seem very open as they were glaring at us the whole time. Even when we were just eating pasta.

Jean Bart came back to the sub to check on us. We asked him as few questions and he told us that's it's pretty common for there to be fights around here. And these guys were no exception.

They didn't remember the 'hero' of the city as they weren't born at that time. I asked for their age but they were very stubborn and didn't want to tell us. Well not that I care really, so we just left their share of dinner next to them.

Captain didn't mind letting them stay at the sub so long as they don't do any damage to it. And until they recover, out they go and we'll leave by then.

Nightfall came, and everyone in the city was asleep.

Well, everyone except the 2 thugs. They were trying to escape from the sub but were stopped by me and Penguin.

They tried to fight back but Penguin being the peace man, wanted them to settle down and have a little chat.

I don't know how he does it but it always works. Anyway, we asked about their background but they seemed to be on guard over something.

So I did the introductions first.

"I'm Shachi. And this is my best friend Penguin. We've known each other since we were kids. We were once pirates too but that was a long time ago."

They seemed a bit uneasy at first, but the blue kid finally decided to open up to us.

"I'm Mizuma.(water horse) And this is my only friend Hyouazarashi, (leopard seal) but you can call him Hyo (leopard) for short but he doesn't like being called that unless you're close enough with him."

"We live in the same orphanage despite the fact that we're already 17. And about earlier, sorry about throwing my spear earlier, it's just my instincts."

"You're instincts almost killed us!" Penguin roared.

As I ignored the 2 straight mans, I noticed that the other teen was giving me a careful stare.

"You don't look anything like a pirate."

I gave him a puzzled look, then I replied, "I get that a lot and I already said that I was a former pirate."

"Yeah that's true." he bluntly replied, "You look more like a burnt jellyfish than a killer whale or a pirate."

I twitched my eyebrow as he stopped talking. Ever since I wore this hat, I've been called Casquette which I really hate that nickname the most throughout my life. But never have I ever thought that the very nickname I hate is no longer on my first place hating spot.

Burnt jellyfish has just earned the spot.

"Anyway", Penguin was trying to change the subject as he saw me cursing by myself, why don't you tell us more about yourselves?"

"Well sure." The paler teen nodded, "I was originally from South Blue while Hyo on the other hand was born here."

"What a coincidence!" Penguin exclaimed, "Us too!"

"Well..." The kid continued. "I got shipwrecked while my family was on their way to North Blue. I was stranded here without anyone else. Since I had nowhere to go, I lived in an orphanage. That was where I met Hyo and according to him, he has been in this orphanage as long as he could remember. Though he was very lazy, he's very close to the director."

"I became friends with Hyo ever since I crashed here. We always share and do things together."

"But don't you miss your family?" I questioned.

"Not really. I don't really remember anything about my family at all. Although I ended up here when I was 5, I tend to forget things easily if I'm not reminded often."

"Well," Penguin remarked, "You'll have to rest for 3 days for your injuries to heal. Otherwise, you'll just strain yourselves. Captain let you guys stay on the ship so long as you don't do anything bad to it. And whatever you do, don't piss him off if you want your limbs to remain in one piece."

"You don't have to worry about it." The tan teen replied, "Cause we don't plan on staying anyway."

"Oi." I shouted my protest, "You can't move in that condition. You'll just strain yourselves."

As the 2 teens headed for the door, they turned back and said, "It's better than to let our director worry to death right?" After they said their words, they vanished into the dark city.

Penguin was staring at me and questioned, "Should we go after them?"

"Nah." I replied, "It's better if we don't. It's way too troublesome and we have no right to retrain them."

* * *

Since the city was very big, captain wasn't finished asking around town yet. Which means...More shopping for us!

We were once again wandering around wherever we felt like going. That was until, we saw a rundown building in the middle of a meadow field.

There were plenty of children of all sort of ages running about the area. But the ones that caught my attention the most was the 2 thugs from yesterday. They were poling the harvesting field filled with crops.

They seemed to noticed our presence and tried to run away, but they were stopped by a lady who was in her mid ages as she grabbed them by their shirts.

She then turned to us and questioned us about our relationship with them.

"Nothing much," I replied, "we just found them injured yesterday and treated their wounds. We're doctors."

"I-Is that so?" She spoke nervously, "How much is it?"

"Don't worry about that madam." Penguin replied, "We're just doing our job, there's no need to pay us."

"Then at least let me thank you guys since I doubt they thanked you."

"They didn't..."

Bepo got depressed but at least he didn-

"I'm sorry."

After surprising the elder people around, a bunch of kids crowded around him. Not surprising anyway, I would play with Bepo too if I were still 6 again.

When I turned to the lady again, the teen in green disappeared leaving the one in blue left behind.

"Wha?" The orphanage director was shocked as she saw her left hand empty, "That Hyo, he ran off on his own again!"

I stared at her blankly and said, "Does this happen often?"

"Yes it does." She answered back, "He would usually run off on his own leaving Mizuma to chase after him."

"And now I have to find him before he gets involve with fights again..."

I watched as the other teen sighed. But that other kid reminds me of, myself. I grabbed the unicorn or something guy by the shoulder and questioned him.

"I'll help you with your search. Just tell me which way he could have went!"

"Are you sure about this Shachi?" Penguin questioned, "He probably doesn't want us involve."

"I'm very sure about it Penguin!" I remarked bluntly, "And you know me better that anyone else why I would do this!"

* * *

We searched high and low for Kyo bu-

"It's Hyo, Mr."

"Whatever." I barked at Kizuma.

"It's Mizuma!"

"Shut up already! Don't forget who's the one narrating this fic!"

"Bepo's romantic adventure!" (randomly popped out)

"All of you cut it out!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Does it matter now?" Penguin questioning the obvious.

"Of course it is!" I answered, "You have more fics featuring you more than me. So this is my chance to finally show of my awesomeness!"

"But there's no female bears in this fic..." Bepo mumbled.

"You're the one with the most fics among us so stop complaining!"

"I'm sorry!"

"So easily defeated!" (0_0!)

The blue teen was shocked as this was his first encounter with Bepo's sensitivity.

"Anyway, this will take forever to find him," I watched as Mizuma got into position, "Unless you know parkour."

The next thing I knew, blew my mind. That kid could actually jump that high. And before I knew it, he was leaping across roof to roofs.

"How did he do that?" Bepo questioned as he watched in amazement with the rest of us.

"That's big bro Mizuma's specialty!"

Our heads turns towards the direction of the voice. It was a little girl surrounded with 9 other kids surrounding Jean Bart.

"He's known as the _'Blue Hoof'_. He soar into the skies and dash on water! He's also the fastest runner in this city!"

The kid's eyes were sparkling as they praise their 'big bro'. Bart on the other hand just remained silent as he could tell that we're still very confused.

"I'm looking after the kids for Jacoba, she's got her hands full for someone else."

"I see." I replied bluntly wondering if it's that same orphanage director.

"But," A little kid in spectacles interrupted my thoughts, "there's only one problem with big bro's parkour. Is tha-"

"Jean Bart."

The familiar dull voice ringed into my ears. Looks like the screech didn't go well.

"Are there any other places that I could check?..."

"Err captain," Bart asked, "have you already searched the entire city already?"

"Pretty much." Captain replied before taking a few steps towards us, "And I take that you've done nothing on your part."

Holy crap. Captain's getting pissed. I better say something before he does something awful again.

But luckily or not, Mizu returned and almost landed on captain if Bart haven't caught him on time. He would have flatten captain like a pancake.

"Big bro, you need to work on your landing. You almost landed on someone again."

"Yeah I know kiddo. I just can't stop once I start running."

Mizu turned his head towards captain who seemed more pissed then before.

"Sorry sir. I thought that I would finely have a clear landing but you moved out from the roof shelter."

"Don't talk to me now." At least captain didn't do anything to that poor sucker, "Unless you know a girl who wore a hat like mine has passed here before."

"Err...No sorry..." Mizu scratched his head, "But I'm also looking for someone too. Have you seen a guy with yellow shades around here? I've look high all around town but I can't find him."

"That's because I saw him heading underground." Captain replied him which made the rest of us shock. "He was near the sewer alley when I saw him going underground."

"Err thanks captain." I responded to him while tugging the others to move. "Anyway, gotta go bye see ya later."

We made a mad dash before captain could even say anything.

"What's that guy's problem?"

I sighed as the teen questioned.

"Let's just say that he's in the same situation as you now. For 6 months."

* * *

Underground is always where all illegal activities always happen. And this city is no exception despite the place being full of life from the surface.

According to Mizuma, this place is connected to the other water cites through black market. And you don't need to be a god to know what they sell...

"This place is scary..." Bepo wined, "Can we go out yet?"

"We can't." I replied, "Not until we find that asshole."

Bepo was about to shout his protest but we heard shouting from the corners of the sewers.

"Don't let him escape! Search every corner and kill him on the spot!"

There were a bunch of thugs running around for some reason. But from the sound of it, he could gotten himself into trouble again.

We waited for the thugs to pass by first before going any further.

"Aren't those the guys you fought with yesterday?" Bepo questioned as he cling onto me.

"Yeah." Mizu replied, "Those guys are known as Peace Breakers. Their pretty big here in this city, like the Franky Family back in the old days of Water 7. They deal with a lot of black market stuff around here. But the only difference is that their pretty shadowed to the society here."

"Tell me why do you always get yourselves involve with those guys."

"Well I don't intend to. But every time I found Hyo around the city, he always gets into trouble with them. And I somehow get involve because of him."

"But he's your best friend isn't he? So why don't you ever keep track of him?"

Mizu sighed as he shook his head.

"That's what I want to know too. Back then, he was pretty laid back character and didn't like to do hard work. It was only until recently that he behaved like this."

We raised our eyebrow as he gave more details.

"He's been avoiding us lately. Not just me but everyone else in the orphanage. All I remember was that he had an argument with the director and suddenly, he's completely avoiding me. And I don't even know why!"

We racked our brains for a while until Penguin questioned him.

"Did you do anything wrong? Is that why he's ignoring you?"

"Nothing that I can think of. Except that I always crash into him when I start running or the fact that I'm more nerdy then he is. But, we're best friends for a long time, and I don't remember having any fights with him either."

We didn't say anything after that. It didn't make any sense really. Unless...

"I sense him..."

We looked at Bepo with a puzzled look.

"How? You're not a dog. And there no seals around."

Bepo turned to me to give me one of his polar bear facts. (oh boy)

"Polar bears can smell for their prey. And it smells like seals somewhere."

That got me wondering how is that possible. It could be that his name has the word seal in it and Bepo just magically found him. But it didn't matter now. If he can find him, that's all I need to know.

* * *

We headed where ever Bepo was heading. But he suddenly stood still and faced a metal door.

All of us have to open the door as it has at least 5 layers. And true enough, Hyo was there. He was standing in front of all the goods the gangsters plan to sell in the black market.

"Hyo!"

He was surprised when he saw his best friend actually followed all the way here.

"Oi. Mizuma, what are you doing here?"

"I should be the one saying that Hyo! Why won't you tell me anything? I thought we're best friends?!"

"Can you shut the hell up about that?! It's annoying enough you followed me all the way here!"

"I'm only worried about you!"

"You don't have to you nerd! You're always clinging onto me! So just shut up and leave me alo-"

I don't know what or why I did that. But as soon as I saw the trouble marker making a cliché speech, my fist just landed on his face and sent him flying.

The rest of the guys were shock. Bepo and Mizu felt like crying for different reasons, but Penguin sorta expect this.

"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOUR'E SORRY EXCUSES!"

Now, it didn't matter even if my scream attached attention. Because right now, I'm only interested in myself.

I watched as he got up from the broken rare vases. His cheek got damaged from one. And before I knew it, we had a all out brawl with each other.

He punched me hard on my cheek but I kicked him at the leg preventing him from standing up.

"What the hell was that for?!" Hyo shouted as he clutched his leg, "I don't even know you, Why do all of you keep following me?"

"Because," I paused as I took a deep breath, "I TOO WAS LIKE YOU!"

The confused teen raised his eyebrow.

"You were like me. 12 years ago."

He remained silent as I began my story.

"I've known Penguin for a long time too since we live on the same island in South Blue. One day, we moved together into the grand line. And without him knowing, I got myself involve in a gang without knowing. They sell illegal drugs on an island in the grand line. I didn't tell him as I was afraid that our friendship would get complicated."

"But one day, I bumped into our captain."

_Flashback~_

_"Hey, are these tablets?"_

_"Sigh. Yeah they are. If you're buying one, that will be 50 Beli."_

_The man smirked, "Sounds good, but I'll only buy it if it can get rid of my troubles."_

_"Yeah it can, so are you buying them or not?"_

_"But what does it cure?"_

_"How should I know? I'm not a doctor."_

_"Well I'm one, but I've never seen a medicine like that. So tell me, I'm sure you've been selling these for a long time, so which part of your troubles has been cured by these drugs?"_

_That got me thinking for a while by the time he decided to leave empty handed._

_I soon found out that he was a pirate captain of an rookie crew. I came across him often and got to know him better. But one day, I was offered to join his crew. Not surprising as he needed men and that he was already in the grand line with only 2 members in his crew. _

_I actually wanted to go since he's offering me a chance before he leaves. But if I ditch the gang, it means betrayal. But even so, I still did it. It's not so easy as the members always pass on information within each other._

_But when I wanted to tell the boss about it, I saw Penguin already surrounded by all our members getting beaten into a bloody pulp. I was so shocked that I dashed towards him but was stopped by our leader._

_"You're just in time, we found this chum who was messing with us. But it doesn't who it is, they'll just be asking for it!"_

_I couldn't believe it as I saw a weak smile on Penguin's face._

_I dashed towards him and questioned._

_"You knew all along didn't you? Why didn't you tell me about this? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?!"_

_Penguin coughed out a bit of blood and said, "We're best friends, I knew everything all along. About what you've been up too, and you want to follow that guy right? Well go then, I'll hold them back. Don't miss this chance or you'll regret it later."_

_"But it'll only be more regretful to me if I leave you here to die!"_

_"Huh?" The boss gave Penguin a displeased face, "So you plan on going against us? Well whatever, you'll just have to die right now then!"_

_They thought that this was the end for them but a voice appeared._

_"I really don't like to see all of these drama scenes, but I hate it more that you let some chums get the better of you. Room"_

_The blue sphere appeared as the man slice the boss and his minions into little pieces. _

_The thugs were shocked that they were cut but not dead. But it wasn't over, he jumbled their body parts and stick them onto the high ceiling and made it into his Jolly Rogers._

_"What do you think?" He questioned the duo as their jaws widen, "This is my latest way for welcome new recruits. I've just displayed my fireworks."_

_"Wait," Shachi questioned as he picked up Penguin, "Recruits?"_

_"Yeah." The captain replied, "I think I need to help you develop your character more. You should learn to trust others more to share your worries with them. Now come on you 2, we're setting of now."_

_The duo tried to not brawl, but instead they shed manly tears, "Aie! Aie! Captain!"_

As Shachi finished his story, he left everyone else but Penguin confused.

"I don't get it," Bepo remarked, "what has that got do with Shachi now?"

"Well," Penguin folded his arms, "Shachi had used to keep things to himself, afraid that others would get hurt or unnecessary involved. So because of that he never asked for help."

"I regretted keeping silent at that time. But I rather we live as enemies then for him to destroy himself and do nothing about it. We can always share the burden if it's too much. But most importantly, we have to show that we're important each other."

"Geez Penguin," I remarked, "Stop talking like your some old sage."

"Well," He smirked, "That's because you can't take care of yourself."

We got into a little argument as they rushed down to the same level as us. Us aside, Mizu rushed towards his buddy as he stretched out his hand.

"Come on Hyo, you can tell me everything."

Hyo bit his lip as he muttered, "You won't be able to ta-"

"There! The intruders are in the warehouse!"

The gangsters soon surrounded us. The warehouse is very huge from the inside which is how they were able to crowd us. It's big enough to fit a sea king inside which precisely describes the number of members in the gang.

"So you decided to break you word huh? Kid!"

We faced towards Hyo, who was grunting his teeth.

"Like hell you'll keep yours!"

"Well I was planning to spare the orphanage but I'll still take my boy 1 way or another."

My eyes were shocked as I saw the boss's face. Though it was hard to tell with that cyborg look on his body.

"Well well, if it isn't the douche that left the group to become a pirate. It's been 12 years since that day. I heard that your crew got infamous pretty quickly at that time too."

I gulped my throat trying to find confidence to speak up, "I'm surprise that you still remember everything from a grunt like me."

"Well how could I forget? Your captain stick my body parts onto the ceiling and some of them lost intact from the wall and fell onto the ground, losing some of my limbs before I was sent to prison."

"That's gross." Bepo felt disgusted, "And wait, Shachi, that's guy is the boss from your former gang?!"

"Yeah, and it looks like he half cyborg now."

"Don't think I'll let you off the hook so easily, because I'm gonna make you have the same fate as me!"

We fought against the men that charged towards us. Penguin and I fought together back to back like our pirate days, Bepo was making his usual Kung Fu noises as he kicked butt, Mizu is now using nunchucks, (which that explains why he didn't bring his spear) and Hyo is duelling against the boss but his mechanical arm isn't effected by his punches.

But as soon as we thought that we had the upper hand, they shoot chains to tie us up.

I watched helplessly as the boss made his evil laugh. I didn't like the sound of it. Because if I remember clearly, it means that he has a way to make us at his mercy. And the methods he used were never pretty.

He took out his left hand, and electricity began to flow out from it.

"Let me show you what you've been missing out."

Holy crap, I get now. We're tied up together with metal chains. And we'll all get effected since none of us were wearing rubber. We watched helplessly as the hand slowly touched the chain.

UWWAAHHHHHH!

We let out loud cries as the current flowed through us. It'll only be a matter of time before we'll be completely obviated.

_Room_

Even though I was barely paying attention thanks to the electrical shock, but I could still see the blue thin film surrounding us.

Then suddenly, the boss's hand got sliced off. Stopping the flow from spreading any further.

I tried to catch my breath while I watched my ex boss glaring hard at the one who interrupted everything.

"YOU! You're the one who did this to me!"

"Did I? I can't really remember since I've done this trick like countless of times. But too bad that you can't fix your arm since it's made of metal."

"BASTARD! YOU"LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME 12 YEARS AGO! TRAFALGAR LAW!"

I watched the captain sighed as he withdrew his nodachi.

"Really, some people don't know when they are weak."

He placed his palm onto the boss's face which is one of the only part that is not made of metal.

"I'll show you real electrocution. _Counter Shock."_

Electrical currents flowed through him effectively since he's part metal. He collapse after wards with foam coming out from his mouth.

The grunts tried to buck up, but captain used his fear (since he can't use haoshoku haki) to scare the shit out of them.

"H-he looks so angry..." I turned my head to Mizuma as he watched the grunts begging to captain, "I've never seen anyone using sheer fear to defeat their enemies..."

"Captain was never the cheerful type. He has something against the likes of them."

"That's only because," I turned to captain who heard me, "selfish idiots like them really piss me off."

"Yesh," Hyo whispered to me, "what happened to him?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

Captain ignored our comments and broke the chains. We tried to stand up as we felt numb thanks to the electrocution.

"You're always saving us captain." Bepo mumbled as captain broke his fall.

"I just have to watch over you idiots."

"You followed us all the way here captain?"

"Somewhat," he replied, "but I also here cause I figured out what that kid has been up too."

"You mean Hyo?" Mizu questioned, "What would that be?"

"He found out that they've been animal smuggling."

I watched as captain pressed a switched which opened a secret door. When we entered the room, it was filled with all sorts of animals you find in the arctic. We saw the animals looking very pitiful in their state, especially Bepo who was facing a polar bear cub.

"You knew this all along Hyo?" Mizu questioned his best friend who was too ashamed to face him, "why didn't you say anything about it?"

The other teen remained silent, which made captain speak up for him.

"That's because the one smuggling on the animals is none other than your own father."

Our faces were stunned, including Hyo. Probably because captain figured everything out.

"The reason why you traveled to North Blue in the first place is because your father planned on smuggling animals from there. But you were shipwrecked and separated from him. He sell drugs to earn money to continued his journey to North Blue. And when that's done, he'll find you to inherit the business."

You know what, I've always told captain to do detective business but he claims that that would be boring as everything is too easy for him. Pffttt. He's just trying to show off.

"H-How do you know that?"

Captained turned towards the shocked teenager. Well that's just captain for ya.

"I spoke to your director earlier and figured out everything. You fought over her because you've been blackmailed to keep them a secret. If not they would destroy the orphanage and forcefully take your best friend away."

"Even the director knew about it..." Bepo mumbled, "But wait a minute, he tried to kill his own son earlier!"

"He probably doesn't need him anymore, since he realized that he could just find someone else to take over since his son probably won't do it."

We turned towards Mizuma who punched Hyo hard on the belly.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" I watched as tears flowed down his cheeks, "I really thought that you hated me."

Hyo knocked his best friend's head lightly as replied.

"It's because I know that you're really sensitive. You'll brawl like a baby every time."

"I-I'm not crying! (Yeah and that's not tears flowing down your cheeks) I'm just so glad that you don't hate me..."

We watched as the teens have their group hug which Bepo joined in for no reason. Probably he was touched like always.

I wiped my tear (hence I said tear not tears) as Penguin gave me a pat on my shoulder, captain on the other hand watched us from a distanced as he freed the animals.

"Some people just don't know how to appreciate others, I wonder if you'll ever learn that, Beth."

* * *

"You're really leaving so soon?"

I turned to Jean Bart as he asked us while we were at the port.

"Yeah, Beth's chan isn't here and we already got what we needed. Plus, you're back with your family and that's all it matters."

"Can we play with Mr Polar Bear some more?"

"Sorry little girl," Penguin answered, "he has too leave to leave now. But at least with all the animals captain freed, you have plenty more animals to play with."

"Still I wished that there was a female bear..."

"Shut up already!"

"I'm sorry..."

"But still it's weird," Bart wondered, "I'm not used to seeing a child behaving like her actual age since Beth was pretty matured when we first saw her."

"Your right," Penguin remarked, "it makes me wondered more what she's doing now..."

"Oi. We're leaving now." Captain's voice appeared out of nowhere making us startled.

"Anyway," Bart ignored the emo atmosphere, "thank you again for everything."

"Sure." Captain replied bluntly, "Call me if you've seen Beth."

As we were about to enter the sub, something surprised us.

"Wait!"

We turned our heads and it turned out that it was the duo from before only now covered in bandages and holding onto bags.

"What? You want to see us off?"

"More than that..." I noticed that they were trembling, "We want to come with you!"

We were dumbfounded as we heard them. That really sucks. I was hoping that we can have more nurses, not janitors.

"No." I replied, "Come back when you've become a girl."

That left them dumbfounded while Jean Bart on the other hand, face palmed himself.

"Come on now." I caught my eye one the director who was holding the same polar bear cub. "It took them a lot of courage to decided to leave the island. It'll be a shame to turn them down since you've gotten so close to them."

"What are you talking about lady?" I asked as I folded my arms, "It's only been a day that we met."

Jacoba remained silent for a while, then breathed in genteelly.

"As an orphanage director, I've been a parent by myself all this time to many kids. But sometimes, you don't need a partner you raise your own family. And I can feel that, these boys have already become your sons. Because you both have an invisible bond which ties you both together."

That kinda killed me. I wanted a lady and my own family but instead, I got no lady and a violent 'son' who I only met yesterday.

"Well I heard that you need more men but it's fine if you don't want them. I heard that the captain has a daughter and I thought some strong handsome young men would make a great husband to-"

"How did know that I have a daughter?"

Captain interrupted the lady as he was obviously interested.

"Well that's because I think I know where she is."

"And why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Well that's because you never ask."

...

"Well I'll tell you since I have nothing to hide. I heard rumors that there was a witch who steals human body parts and another one which there was a goddess who travels to different places to save people. I put 2 together and made a conclusion that it could be the same person."

Captain placed his hand on his chin as he absorb the information.

"I heard rumors about the witch that takes body parts but the goddess saving people is a new one."

"That's because people tend to only take note of the bad things, but the goddess rumor was only spread after the incident of the massive earthquake in an country in South Blue."

"Well I'm not too sure about that Jacoba," Jean added, "Many doctors all over the world came to that country to help out except us since we were too far from there. Plus that incident was a month ago."

"But that particular 'goddess' was the most helpful one among them. And what better way to explain that other then the work of the same blood as the Surgeon of Death?"

We turned our heads to captain who seemed a bit surprised but at the same time convinced.

"An incident like that can't recover very quickly. Thanks, we'll be heading to the south immediately."

"But captain!" Bepo exclaimed, "It'll take us at least a few more months for us to reach the south!"

"That's why we're going now. And those of you who want to come along, hop on."

I watched as the duo seemed pleased along with the polar bear cub which ran towards Bepo.

"Looks like he wants to come along too." The director smiled as patted it's head, "Why don't you give it a name? Last I checked it's a male."

"Hmm...I'll call it Geburt.(birth in German) Because I miss Beth chan..."

"We all do Bepo." I patted him on the shoulder, "That's why we need to head south now."

Penguin and I turned to the duo as they were still unsure.

"Ok. I don't think I'm ready to accept you as my son or whatever, but let's be like teacher and students first as you have a lot to learn."

Their faces immediately changed as they bowed down to their director for taking care of them. They could only watch us from afar as we raised our sail. We were slowing heading away from _San Faldo_ and back into our grand line adventure.

I really wanted a lady like captain but I guess this is kinda like a family too.

"Admit it, you actually like us don't you?"

We turned towards the obnoxious duo who were smirking.

"Unless you're ladies, we might."

"Please," Captain said in a mocking tone, "god only gave you a life full of men because he knows that you guys can't handle women."

"Don't rub it in captain! Just because you got a wife and 75% of the fangirls of One Piece doesn't make you special!"

"I still want to met a female bear..."

"Would you shut up already?!"

"I'm sorry..."

While we were arguing among ourselves, I could hear captain questioning the 2 teens.

"So what do you think of them? Do you regret coming aboard?"

"Nah." Hyo replied, "We're gonna be 18 next year. We'll have to move out sooner or later. Plus, this could be fun after spending all our lives in a single island."

"Still," Mizuma spoke in an uneasy tone, "won't you mind now that I know I'm a criminal's son?"

"Who cares?" Captain answered, "I was a pirate and a 100 times worse than anybody else. Plus, I don't really care about backgrounds since this is a free sea."

They watched captain in admiration but was suddenly pounced by us.

"I already told you Shachi, I'm taking Mizuma!"

"Hey no fair! Why do I get the violent one?"

"Hey who's more violent?!" I think Hyo heard that, "You're the who gave me this scar on my face!"

"Well it's not my problem that you got that scar."

Penguin and his 'disciple' watched us fight within each other.

"Hey sensei, so is it true that head doc was a really infamous captain back then?"

"Cool I'm a sensei, and yeah. He almost found the legendary treasure One Piece too. But the credit went to someone else but hey, he was heavily involve with it."

"Hey Penguin," That was me pulling Hyo's cheek while he was pulling mine, "we bought some raw cotton right?"

"Yup, we should have plenty of it."

"Hmm?" The duo looked as us with suspicious eyes, "What is it?"

I crossed my arms as I gave Penguin a signal.

"You'll see. Bepo, watched over them for me, make sure they don't enter the work shop room."

* * *

We pretty much suspected this, Bepo failed to watch over them and their both now in the old workshop room which Kaiba used to make clothes for all of us. But it's fine 3 hours were long enough.

"Are you serious about this?"

I watched the teen as he seemed unsure.

"Yup, go head try them on. It'll look great on you."

The teens looked at the mirror. Now they look like a second version of us wearing our old beige boiler suits and their both wearing hats now.

"Heh a bit shabby, but my hat looks better than Mizuma's."

Hyo is now wearing a Casquette like me except that it's a grey color with leopard black patterns. With his trade mark yellow shades and a scar on his right cheek.

"Hey that's mean. I kinda like it."

Mizuma replaced his visor hat with a blue furred hat with yellow rim and white ear flaps. Penguin even added a yellow long horn sticking out like a unicorn.

"Penguin, I told you that he'll look like a unicorn."

"Oh come on!" He protested, "His name is Mizuma, (water horse) he's gotta look it one!"

Well we went on an all out war with each other for the rest of the day.

"Heh." Law smirked as he heard everything behind the wall, "You don't need a woman to have a family, just suckers who put up with you guys is enough..."

Fin

* * *

**Just so you know, this story is linked to the time skip chapter of Heart Pirates junior member. So if some things seem unclear, the other story will link it together.**

**I really felt that they need more love but they're not the type that can attract women so I decided to give them disciples to the 3 of them.**

**It's easier for them to be born born at North Blue, but Penguins only live in the South.**

**Both Shachi and Hyo are based on predators of Penguins so that's how I thought of his name. Mizuma's hat is based on **_**Samurott**_**. A Pokémon in black and white. And I just randomly get an animal which no one would think of as a name just in case.**

**I made up the duo's past since I don't think that Oda will reveal it. I admit that I was a bit lazy on the story since I felt a little less motivated these days. **

**About the mini Bepo, I'm a bit lazy but I like to thank ****Shiningheart of ThunderClan **for giving the suggestion.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to spread the love for Shachi and Penguin!**


End file.
